Mission Haruno Sakura
by DarkxBlossom
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke is an underage-agent for ANBU, a top-class security company higher than the FBI. His job is to keep Haruno Enterprise’s 17 year-old vulnerable heiress Haruno Sakura from a gang trying to kidnap her. Rule 1: NEVER fall for the charge. sasusak
1. A Briefing on a Mission

**Mission Haruno Sakura**

Summary:

Uchiha Sasuke is an underage agent for the ANBU, a top-class security company higher than the FBI itself. His job is to keep Haruno Enterprise's seventeen year-old heiress Haruno Sakura safe from a gang trying to kidnap her. It's a rule not to fall in love with the charge. How will he handle that?

AN: Hey guys, DarkxBlossom here. For short I'm just Dax, don't ask my why I want it that way. Well, this is my first fanfic so go easy on me. I don't want to waste your time so here it is!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto series.

XXX

**Mission Briefing**

Uchiha Sasuke walked slowly down the steel corridor towards ANBU leader Kakashi's office. He took his sweet time, smirking to himself on how ticked Kakashi would be. His footfalls reverberated heavily and eerily through the empty corridor. At the end of the hall stood a metal, fortified doorway. Sasuke paused at the door, swiftly swiping his ID card into the keypad. Once the green button flashed, he pressed his thumb against the motion sensor. He laid it there for a few seconds until the green button flashed twice.

"Identified: Uchiha Sasuke. Enter." A mechanical voice said, the door swinging entrance automatically upon request. Sasuke followed the voice's command, entering a large, mahogany-walled office. Covering the west and east walls were collections of books. Not _any_ kind of books, but the infamous _Icha Icha Paradise _set.

"Man, it's been a long time since I've been here." Sasuke muttered.

"Aw, Sasuke-kun, you don't have to express how much you missed my office." Hatake Kakashi chirped from behind a wooden desk somewhat resembling one of a dean's.

"I didn't say I missed it, Kakashi. I liked working in Carlisle's office better." Sasuke retorted darkly. "Why was I assigned here again?"

"Because you've been promoted, little brother." Itachi answered, stepping from behind a tall glass case. "Congratulations."

"Oh great, a reunion of the most annoying people in the world." Sasuke grumbled sarcastically. "Did you invite Naruto?"

"Now, now, Sasuke-kun, please, let us explain your mission." Kakashi cooed. Sasuke sighed deeply, collapsing into a leather armchair. Kakashi leaned forward; he intertwined his fingers together to create a steeple to tuck his chin under.

"How well do you know the Haruno Enterprise?" he asked.

Sasuke arched his brow. "Haruno Enterprise?" he echoed. "It's one of the most succeeding companies out there. It's run by Haruno Megumi and Itsuki. They have one daughter. Haruno Sakura, age seventeen. One year younger than I am."

On the wall in front of Sasuke was a seventy-inch plasma screen. Haruno Megumi, Itsuki, and Sakura's faces and profiles popped onto the screen.

"Exactly." Itachi stepped in, pacing around Kakashi's desk. "Do you know a group called Snake?"

"Aa," Sasuke replied.

"Good." Kakashi nodded, satisfied. "Then you'll catch up easily.

"You see, Snake's members have an eye out on Haruno Sakura. We have a source that confirms a kidnapping on the girl soon."

"So you want me to protect her." Sasuke concluded, sighing once again. Kakashi smirked.

"Naturally."

"What's the plan, then?"

"Well, we enrolled you to her school, Konoha Private High. We managed to get you into all her classes, and we want you to get as close as feasible to her as you can."

"Meaning?" Sasuke urged, dreading the worst. Kakashi waved a hand flippantly.

"Become her boyfriend."

Itachi burst out snickering. Sasuke cursed under his breath.

"No." He refused simply.

"I told you he wouldn't do it, Kakashi. He's gay, remember?" Itachi smirked.

"Oh? Is that why he's been single for the last eighteen years?" Kakashi wondered, sidetracked.

"I'm not gay." Sasuke objected. The two ignored him.

"He's still not at the first step of overcoming his shyness of telling the world he's gay." Itachi informed Kakashi in a matter-a-fact-like way.

"What's the first step?"

"Admitting he has a problem."

"Ah…"

Sasuke rubbed his temples, trying to ease his headache.

"Can we just get on with the briefing?" he growled. Kakashi glanced at him.

"Oh, right." He cleared his throat. "Well, since I have learned about your, um… issue," he coughed, "I don't think it compulsory to become her boyfriend. Stick to friends. Please. Your occupation is clandestine, you only watch her. Naruto has already been assigned to the school as well. He watches over Hyuuga Hinata, the second richest heiress. Shikamaru and Neji are watching over Yamanaka Ino and Hitachiin Tenten, the next richest heiresses. You will be in contact with them twenty-four-seven just in case." Itachi tossed an earpiece to Sasuke, who caught it promptly, asserting it onto his right ear.

Sasuke nodded at the two, positioning on his sunglasses and exiting the room.

"Oh, and one more thing," Kakashi added. The Uchiha paused.

"Expect an attack, Sasuke. Protect her with your life."

XXX

The first thing Haruno Sakura saw once she had awoken was Banana, her beloved golden lab.

"Morning," she greeted, giggling as Banana licked her cheek in sign of affection. She looked up at her clock, reading it slowly.

Seven-fifty.

"Holy crap!" she exclaimed, jumping out the bed in frenzy. "Holy crap! Holy crap! I slept through my alarm!" She glared at Banana, actually thinking the dog would understand her. She rushed inside her bathroom, rampaging for her school uniform. She did all her chores, but she still wasn't fast enough.

"Man, Banana! Why couldn't you say something?!" After a few moments, she slapped her head. "Gah! I'm talking to my dog like she'll understand! I need a psychiatrist! Why won't I ever get a freakin' pyschia – CRAP!" Too engrossed in her grumbling, the heiress had not noticed her footing was awkward as she stomped across her room. She stumbled across her textbooks that littered the floor, and managed to batter her forehead against her Chemistry textbook.

"I officially hate Chemistry…" she muttered darkly to herself, rubbing her abnormally large forehead.

"Sakura-chan, are you okay? I heard something fall from down here," Akira, Sakura's friend and maid, called from the first floor. Sakura grinned to herself sheepishly.

"I'm alright, Akira! Hehe, I just fell!" she chirped.

"You always fall, Sakura-chan! Be careful!" Akira reprimanded lightly, but Sakura could hear a slight giggle.

"Okay! I'll be down in a sec!"

"Don't fall down the stairs!"

"I'll take the elevator, then!" Sakura shouted, exasperated. "Geez… I won't fall down the stair – WHOA!" Sakura landed on the ground again, groaning.

"Sakura please take –!"

"I know, I know! I'll take the elevator!"

From downstairs, Akira muttered to herself, "I'm just worried she won't be down in one piece even _if_ she takes the elevator…"

"I'm here!" Sakura exclaimed. She pumped her fist into the air, victorious. "And in one piece!" Akira sweat-dropped.

"You took the stairs, didn't you, Sakura-chan?" Akira asked emotionlessly, turning back into the kitchen to get her mistress's breakfast. Sakura chuckled nervously.

"Er, caught me. Haha, haha,"

"Come on, then, here's a muffin and milk since you woke up late… again. You might want to hurry up and –"

"Bye, Akira! Thanks for the meal!" The Haruno heiress zipped out the entrance like a flash of lightning, too quick to be seen. The girl looked at what was left of the tray with bulging brown eyes.

It was empty.

"How did she…?" Akira decided not to ponder. There were some things that were left to be unexplained in this world. The maid sighed, looking at a particularly familiar forlorn-looking backpack left on the kitchen's counter.

"Three… two… one…"

"I forgot my backpack! Oh, thanks, Akira! Bye!" Akira watched between the line of dumbfounded-ness, amusement, and vexation. She didn't know which to dub her mistress as.

_Forgetful might be a good one. Um, oh yes, a klutz. She's funny, though. Sakura-chan can be a little too much to handle when's angry. But she's very smart of course. She talks a lot when she's exited. She has a bubbly personality in all. Um… ah, yes… _Akira smiled to herself upon the thought. _Sakura-chan can make _anyone_ smile_.

XXX

The Uchiha shrugged on his new uniform: A white blazer, red tie, and black pants. He stared at the tie in disgust, morbidly putting it on half-heartily. He gazed at his reflection upon the full-length mirror stationed right beside his closet, frowning. He undid the two upper buttons and rolled up the sleeves to his elbows. There, that looked better.

The boy ran down the stairs, mildly surprised to meet his mother home.

"Sasuke!" Mikoto greeted warmly. She was stirring something in a pot, her raven-colored hair put into a bun. "How are you –er, aren't you home-schooled, hon?"

"I _was_," he replied bitterly, taking a seat opposite of his mother. "Now, 'cause of Kakashi, I'm attending Konoha Private High."

"Oh, right, Itachi told me. I forgot. Your father's been so stressed out on his company I get stressed out, too. What's the deal this time?"

"Protecting some rich girl." Sasuke answered. Mikoto gave him a reprimanding look.

"Well, people say _we're_ rich," he added. The beautiful woman sighed, putting down her ladle.

"Honey, we're _wealthy._ We don't say rich. Remember, _Rich Person's Etiquette Magazine_ says wealthy… er, well, in the magazine." She winked at him. Sasuke knew she was kidding. When he was younger, he, his mother, and Itachi made fun of Rich Person's Etiquette Magazine because of its snooty, high and mighty ways. He and Itachi even wrote a complaint letter. But, seeing as the two of them were only five years-old and ten years-old at the time, it wasn't very threatening to the publishers.

"What's the girl's name?" Mikoto wondered eyeing her son carefully.

"Haruno Sakura."

"Haruno Sakura? Like Haruno Enterprise surely?"

"Aa." Mikoto frowned slightly at the response.

"My, and you're supposed to _protect_ her?"

Another nod.

"Sasuke!"

The boy looked up from his tomato curiously, looking at his fretting mother.

"She's very well-known in today's society because of her inheritance, honey. Many people are just so envious of the income her mother and father have! Are you sure it's safe for you to be _protecting_ her?!" Mikoto's voice rose considerably in pitch. Sasuke sighed, putting down his half-eaten tomato.

"Look, Okaa-san, I wouldn't be protecting her if she wasn't _un_safe. That's the whole point of ANBU, remember? It's a security thing." Sasuke wouldn't elaborate anymore. That was so much he had just said. He glanced down at this tomato, staring at it with a beautiful obsidian orbs.

They were coated in a thick, contemplative silence.

"Be… safe, Sasuke." Mikoto finally said, her utterance was barely even audible. She looked at him sincerely, which meant that she wasn't sure about his safety. Nodding at her, he pecked his mother's cheek before heading out the doorway.

"And Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"Are you going to take the motorcycle?" She could see herself and the sheer dread and hatred for the vehicle.

Mikoto could almost make out a scoff.

"Of course."

"Ugh… you know I hate it when you and Itachi drove those _things_. Just be careful. And look both ways when you drive! Hold on to the handlebars tightly and don't get into an acciden –"

"_Goodbye_, Okaa-san."

The door shut with a heavy bang.

"Naruto, hey!" Sakura waved her hand at the blonde boy, who standing only a few feet from Hyuuga Hinata, one of Sakura's best friends. The blonde turned around instinctively from her voice, grinning foxily.

"Sakura-chan! Over here!" The boy waved her over with his hand.

Uzumaki Naruto had transferred to Konoha Private High School three months ago, and in a couple of days had started to hit it right off with Sakura and her group of friends. In only a couple of minutes upon his first entrance, he had also managed to capture shy, friendly Hyuuga Hinata's heart. Too bad Naruto was such a dunce since he was totally oblivious towards the girl's feelings.

"How are you guys?"

Hyuuga Neji, Hinata's favorite and closest cousin gave an acknowledging nod. He had always been the silent, impassive type in the group, but also managed to catch many girls' hearts. He was probably the most popular guy around. He acted as if those girls didn't exist though.

"Troublesome…" was all the lazy genius, Nara Shikamaru muttered, leaning his head against a cherry blossom.

"I could almost swear you're emo or something," Yamanaka Ino grumbled, rolling her eyes at him and kicking his side.

"Ouch! Troublesome woman, go away."

"Make me." She mocked.

"Too troublesome."

"UGH! You _are_ HOPELESS!"

"Hey, guys, it hasn't even been twenty-three seconds and you're already at it." Hitachiin Tenten sweat-dropped, breaking the two glaring teens apart.

"He started it!" Ino replied stubbornly. Shikamaru sighed, thinking it wasn't worth it to fight back.

"Yeah, guys, please stop the bickering." Hinata – always the peacemaker, Sakura noted – said.

"I'll stop when he –"

"I'll stop when she –"

"I've got a crazy idea." Sakura said loudly, her teeth clenched and her lips pressed together into a small, thin line. "Why don't you two both just shut up for the rest of the day? Then, tomorrow, we can all start this stupid conservation _all_ over again."

Yup. This was her normal routine with her normal friends at her normal school. Everything was going fine. It was everything she could wish for. Best friends. Protective friends. Fun friends. Weird friends. But they were all there for her. Haruno Sakura.

Unbeknownst to her, one thing could shatter the world she lived in. One thing, and everything was in danger. One thing, and nothing else would matter…

But the survival of _all_ she loved.

And from this day forward, that 'one thing' had arrived. That one thing, you ask?

That one thing would be Uchiha Sasuke.

"Hey, have you heard, Aya? Uchiha Sasuke's going to attend this school!"

"What?! No way!"

"Yeah way!"

"Hey, what are you guys talking about?"

"Tsuki just told me that Uchiha Sasuke's going to THIS school!"

"NUH UH! We have _got_ to tell Ami!"

"Yeah, yeah! I'll go tell her!"

This, boys and girls, is how rumors are started. And this, boys and girls, is how the news came to our lovely little group.

**Lunch…**

"Sakura, Sakura, Sakura!" Ino's legs went into a wild dash, her breath caught, her eyes lit brightly in excitement. Those who were intelligent knew to stay well out of Ino's way when she became like this. The Yamanaka heiress darted into the courtyard, flashing in full speed towards the usual oak. "Sakura, Sakura, Sakura –oh, forget this, _FOREHEAD-GIRL_!"

The bubble-gum haired girl looked up from her bento, slightly surprised and annoyed simultaneously. A vein was threatening to pop on her forehead.

"_What_, Ino?" she asked in a slightly calm manner, her fists being restrained by Hinata.

"You'll – never – guess – who's coming!" Ino exclaimed, grinning crazily.

"Good. So then I won't have to waste my time guessing. Thank you for informing me." Sakura answered impassively, turning back to her conversation with Tenten and Neji. Ino scowled.

"I didn't give you permission to not guess!" she yelled.

"Hey, Tenten, do you hear an annoying buzzing sound?" Sakura wondered, searching around her innocently. "It kind of sounds familiar."

Tenten sweat-dropped.

_The fights these two can land themselves into… _Tenten shook her head. _Unbelievable!_

"Oh, please, Sakura? Just guess! One person, that's it!" Ino pleaded, her eyes transforming into those adorable, irresistible puppy kinds. Sakura sighed heavily.

"Fine. One." Then, she grinned. "Because I _know_ you're too much of a gossip-gal to pass up a good se-cret." Sakura emphasized each syllable in the word 'secret' for a reason. Ino pouted.

"Just guess, Forehead!" Ino cried. Sakura laughed.

"Um, Rai Kiko?"

"NO! –Wait, _who_? Who the hell is Rai Kiko?"

"I have no idea."

"Sakura!"

"What? You told me to guess, that's what I did!" Sakura grinned playfully, sticking out her tongue. The gang snickered.

"Ha-ha, good one, Sakura-cha –WHOA!!!!!!!" Naruto fell out of the tree branch he was on with a _thump_.

"Yeah, good one, Naruto," Shikamaru chuckled.

"AS I WAS SAYING!" Ino continued. "_The _UCHIHA SASUKE WILL BE ATTENDING THIS SCHOOL AS OF –"

"Oh. My. Gosh!"

"NE!!! It's UCHIHA SASUKE!"

The whole courtyard went into frenzy. Girls started to scream hysterically. Guys groaned. Shikamaru, Neji, and Naruto grinned at each other.

"He's finally showed up." Neji whispered under his breath so only those with the earpiece could hear. He was smirking.

"About time," Shikamaru scoffed. "I was getting bored."

"Hell yeah! He's here!" Naruto punched his arm into the air, the action going unnoticed by the girls in the group. "C'mon, teme…" he whispered. "Hurry up…"

"Hey dobe," a silken, low voice said, a voice that they hadn't heard for a long amount of time.

"Sasuke!" Naruto grinned. "Where are you?"

"Does it matter? I'll find you guys after I get out of this annoying crowd of idiotic girls."

_Meanwhile…_

"U…chiha? Uchiha Sasuke? Who's that?" Sakura echoed, still stumped. "A famous actor?"

"No! Sakura, have – have you ever heard of Uchiha Sasuke?" Ino questioned skeptically.

"Of course not."

"GASP! Sakura, what have you been _doing_ all these years?! Do you _ever_ read a magazine once in a while?"

"No. I read _books_, Ino. Maybe you should try reading some. Maybe then you won't fail English _or_ Health."

"Sakura, Sakura, Sakura! Listen to yourself! When was the last time you've read a – ohmygoshit'sUchihaSasukewalkingtowardsuswhyishewalkingtowardsusohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh!!!" Ino screamed. "Do you _not_ see him?"

Sakura peered into the crowd of rabid fan-girls. She squinted hard, trying to see through the massive groupings of over-makeup-ed faces.

And that's when she saw him, beyond the crowd of overly obsessed girls was a more than annoyed guy.

Beautiful onyx orbs.

Carefully gelled silken black hair.

Pale, slightly ivory-colored skin.

He was gorgeous. He was beautiful. He was handsome. But was he _nice_?

"Oi, dobe." The guy nodded towards Naruto, who gave him a ferocious tackle.

"Sasuke-teme! What took you _forever_?"

"How the hell was that forever?" Sasuke scoffed, ignoring Sakura, Ino, Tenten, and Hinata. Although he gave one sidelong glance towards Sakura, a quick one, and then swiftly shifted his gaze back to the guys.

"Neji, Shikamaru," he acknowledged, nodding. More silently, under his breath, he uttered into the mic, "Show me the girls. I need to see the faces." The three, understanding what he meant, merely nodded.

"We go with Plan A, don't we, Shikamaru?" Neji questioned.

"Yeah," the genius grunted.

"Ahem. Naruto," Ino seethed sweetly, trying to control her rage. "You didn't tell me your friend was _Uchiha Sasuke_. That would be something _worth mentioning_."

"Oh, yeah, well, uh, it kind of slipped my mind." Naruto pretended to grin sheepishly, scratching the back of his head. "Well, time for intros!

"Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, Hitachiin Tenten, Hyuuga Hinata, and Yamanaka Ino. People, Uchiha Sasuke."

There was a murmur of "hi"s and "hello"s from the four. Sasuke studied each of their facial features, heights, and voice tones and then gave them all a cross between hn and hi. By the time they had all switched greetings, it had become time for them to get to their next classes.

"What's your next class, Sasuke-teme?" Naruto wondered.

"Health." He answered automatically.

"Sakura-chan, too! Could you walk her there? Really? Thanks! Okay, bye!" Naruto pushed the two together before anything could be said and quickly grabbed on to the gang. He thrust-ed them forwards and hastily ran off.

"What… was that about?" Sakura murmured, her eyebrows raised. Sasuke smirked.

"So, um, I can call you Sasuke right?" Sasuke had to admit, he was definitely surprised by this girl. Usually females would automatically think they could add the suffix –kun to the end of his name.

"As long as I can call you Sakura." He replied tonelessly. She smiled gratefully.

"Sure!"

Sakura kept on seeing Sasuke over and over again, even _after_ Health class. At first she thought it would be a good idea to get to know him, seeing as he _was_ friends with Naruto mysteriously. But it kind of irked her whenever she caught him murmuring under his breath, and then glancing at her from the corner of his eyes. She learned he was more of a silent type like Neji, so that didn't make things any better between them. She showed him around campus when she learned of how all their classes were the same, but he seemed well aware of the campus already. Besides the fact that he insisted upon walking her to each class, she got real annoyed when fan-girls would stalk after them.

"Can't you do something about them? They're getting on my nerves." Sakura hissed after Math.

"Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun! Slow down!!! I just want to know you!"

"Forget that! My name's Takeshi Miyu! I'm seventeen and was born on March second! I live on four-eighty-five Sakuno Drive! My number's 555-789-5555! Or you could visit Otou-san's restaurant! I'll usually be there!!!"

Man… Talk about biography.

"And you think they don't annoy me?" he replied. "Think about this happening _every day_. Some random girl telling her whole life to you." Sakura giggled.

"Oh, right…" she smirked. "I should be feeling sorry for you, but somehow I think you'll live."

"Of course." He replied sarcastically.

_**After school…**_

"Hey, Tenten, over here!" Sakura waved at the doubled-bun haired girl. Tenten looked behind herself, seeing Sakura waving ecstatically.

"Oh, konnichiwa, Sakura. How was the rest of your day?"

"Horrible." Sakura emphasized. "I had _fan-girls_ tailing behind me the whole day because of _Uchiha Sasuke_." Sakura mimicked a girly sigh.

"Oh yeah, I heard about that." Tenten chuckled. "The whole school's talking about it."

"Yeah… so, you think you're able to come over tonight? It's a Friday." Sakura asked hopefully. "Hinata-chan and Ino-pig are coming."

"Mmm…" Tenten tapped her chin thoughtfully. "I'll be late. I have soccer practice today."

"With Neji?" Sakura asked, raising her brows. Tenten's face involuntarily became a dark shade of a tomato.

"It's not his fault he's superbly good! I just happened to walk by him while he was playing and thought he might have liked to join…"

"I'm kidding, Tenten." Sakura laughed cheerfully, waving the topic off. "Just make sure you get your butt over at my house before dark!"

Walking down the cobblestone streets wasn't a problem. Not a problem at all for Sakura. Mind you, she was very good at walking down streets.

Unless she fell.

Which is often.

Like right now.

"What the –eeeek!" Sakura's face landed on something hard. And cologne-like.

"Nice choice of vocabulary." He smirked.

"S-Sasuke!" Sakura stammered.

"Who else?" He teased, pulling on one of her pink hair strands. She blushed. Sasuke tilted his face sideways.

"Is falling going to be a habit? Because you might as well get a wheelchair and call yourself handicapped."

"I am NOT handicapped!" she exclaimed hotly. He shook his head, sighing.

"I'm taking you home then."

"I am perfectly capable of walking home mys – eeeek!" Sakura tripped again, falling forwards. This time though, Sasuke didn't waste a breath to catch her. He sighed again, raising his brows.

"Er, I'll tell you where I live…" she grumbled. Sasuke smirked, wrapping an arm around her waist just in case she would fall again.

"Good choice."

XXX

XXX

XXX

**Dax**: Well, that's the end for the first chapter!!! Hurray!!! Please review!

By the way flames are ignored. Constructive criticism is okay though. Review! Review! Review:D

Next Chapter: **An Uchiha's Worst Nightmare **

Hmmm… Can anyone guess by what I mean by 'An Uchiha's Worst Nightmare'? If you guess correctly you will be acknowledged in the next chapter. And… if no one guesses correctly… well, then that'll be sad. Just kidding!


	2. An Uchiha's Worst Nightmare

Dax: Okie dokie, peoples, I just want to say congrats to peaceandlove890 for correctly guessing my challenge

Dax: GAHHH!! Okay, I know this is a little weird. But I CANNOT figure out how to add chapters onto Mission Haruno Sakura!! If anyone could give me the 411 on that, I'd REALLY appreciate that. You would have to go into full detail though, because that's how I roll. But this is how the story will be working from now on until I figure something out. Sigh… I really do apologize. But please, if you know how to update a chapter, please tell me in your review. Okie dokie, peoples, I just want to say congrats to **peaceandlove890** for correctly guessing my challenge! When I started reading all the reviews and all those lovely reviewers' guesses, I was like, "Oh, man, that would be something Sasuke would definitely hate, too." Many of you threw me off with other good ideas as to one of another nightmarish scare for Sasuke. But, **peaceandlove890** was the one who nailed down that hammer right on the head for me! **Peaceandlove890's **exact answer was: (drum roll) SHOPPING! Lol… Which, in this case… gives you a little insight on this chapter already! Woohoo! :D For her prize, I mailed a draft of this chapter to her right when it was done as a sneak peek!

There was also another thing from my reviewers, which gave me another good idea to torture poor Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke: I hate you, Dax…

Dax: Mwahahahaha, I know, I'm evil to Sasuke today. Well, anyways, Sasuke will be having a bad day today as far as you'll tell. A very bad day indeed. Let's just hope it comes together before Sasuke-kun cries.

Sasuke: I _don't_ cry.

Dax: Oh, but with the plans I have in stored for you, you will, Sasuke-kun, you will… evil glint in eyes

Sasuke (shuffling to another side slowly): Right… I'm just going to… move over here…

Dax: On a side note, I'd also like to give some congrats to **Diana-san, Pearl3,** and **pinkcherryblossom225** whom all had very close, creative ideas! And thank you, readers!

One more thing… Even though this is the second chapter, if you expect things like the Snake Organization appearing soon, that won't be the case. The Snake won't appear for a very long time. That does not mean though, that we will not get a little closer to their history… But do not worry; the following chapters will definitely have much, MUCH more action than these two chapters provided. Please be patient, I have tests to prepare for.

Now, I don't want to waste precious time here, so I'll go ahead and get started!!

XXX

_Screaming. _

_Crowds._

_People_.

_They are all calling you… Always you…_

"_Uchiha Sasuke."_

**An Uchiha's Worst Nightmare**

A wonderful day. Birds were chirping. The sun was shining brilliantly over the clouds. To make things even better, Akira's usually loud vacuum was exceptionally quiet today…

_Ring!_

_Ring!_

_Rin –!_

A hand lazily grabbed for the phone, groaning unenthusiastically.

"Ugh… what?"

Eyes widening.

"No _WAY! _Not again! Sorry, Neji, we probably slept through the alarm! Yeah, yeah, we'll be over there in twenty." Sakura paused breathlessly. "Okay, okay, bye!"

The pink-haired girl glanced around her, sighing. Ino was curled up into a ball on Sakura's bed, snoring loudly while gripping Pan-Pan, her childhood panda plush toy. Tenten was sprawled on the floor with the covers from the bed mangled in her legs and left arm, murmuring quietly about goals and a stupid soccer goalie. Hinata was sleeping soundlessly, clutching Robin, her stuffed cat.

"Hey, Tenten, wake up!" Sakura shouted, kicking the girl's side. Tenten immediately reacted, kicking Sakura's behind and grumbling, "Ha, see how you like that, you dumb goalie!"

"Ugh! Tenten! Wake up! Neji's in the room!" Sakura hollered, wincing slightly from her injury.

"Neji?" Chocolate orbs snapped open, blinking rapidly. "Where? Where?"

"He's not here. Wake up. We're going to see him."

Tenten groaned. "Ugh, what time is it, Sakura?"

"It's seven-thirty. The shoe sale opened twenty minutes ago!"

"Did that shoe sale include cleats?"

"More than likely. Why?"

"Oh my gosh! Ino, grab your butt and haul it to the mall! We've got a shoe sale to go to!"

"What? Shoes?" Ino glanced at the clock. "CRAP! OH MY GOSH, THOSE MARY JANES WILL BE LONG GONE!"

"Quit your whining, Ino, I asked Neji to take care of it. Just get dressed and wake up Hinata. If we get there in time we'll be able to split up so you and Tenten can go to the shoes and buy the list we made and Hinata and I can hit the perfume sale and buy that vanilla musk perfume! The guys are waiting for us down there already!"

XXX

"I hate it when they oversleep. Now we're stuck here in the middle of a girl-crazed mall with the word _SHOPPING_ written all over their faces. It makes me… it makes me…"

"Wanna eat ramen?" Sasuke finished nonchalantly. Sasuke didn't like staying too close to a mall either. Girls liked to pass _very_ close by him and start giggling randomly. It was _very_ annoying. It was worse than going to school in Konoha. _This_ was exactly why he preferred home schooling.

"Yeah! It makes me wanna eat ramen! Want to go? I heard that there's a new restaurant over there rivaling Ichi –" Naruto rambled.

"Naruto you just _ate_ breakfast. Would you kill the ramen deal for atleast five minutes after you ate?" Neji pleaded.

"There you go. It's been _five_ _minutes_ since I ate ramen! That gives this man all the liberty in the world!" Naruto pumped out his chest, smirking proudly.

"And yet you have no diabetes…" Sasuke murmured. Then, turning towards Neji, he said, "Any news?"

"None. Kakashi says they're being really stealthy this time. They really want Haruno."

"Aa."

"Itachi's going to be tagging along more and more, just for future reference."

Sasuke raised a brow. "Itachi and his _stupid _club? As in, _Tobi_? We already have Naruto."

"Hey, man, I heard that!"

"There are superiors, Sasuke. He's going to keep an eye out in case there's something we neglect."

"We don't miss anything." Sasuke replied hardly, his jaw clenched together. He didn't want his brother ruining his promotion. It wouldn't be right.

"We might." Neji reminded him. "Sasuke, if we kill this mission, our promotion is dead off the seat and we head right back to Carlisle in Station B-12. This mission is definitely S-ranked."

"I am perfectly aware of the penalty in case we fail this mission, Neji." He uttered stoically. Neji eyed him carefully with his pale eyes, unable to determine the boy's emotions at the moment. Then, turning away, he scoffed. "You were chosen to protect Haruno's back for a reason, Sasuke. They chose you out of all of us for a reason. If you prove yourself unworthy with your cockiness…"

"I won't."

"There's always a chance, Uchiha."

"Right now you're not my superior, okay? I don't need you preaching to me on how the hell I protect Haruno Sakura. If you've got a problem about Shikamaru being leader than I suggest you go fuss about that to Kakashi."

Neji's lips twitched, but he decided not to pound on the Uchiha anymore. If Sasuke was just going to bite his head off it wasn't worth it.

"Ahem," Naruto coughed, deciding to cut in. "While you two sissies were having a nice little slap fight, you probably couldn't hear Shikamaru contacting. He ran into the girls and they've got the shoes stupid Ino wants. We're meeting them at the fountain." He jerked his head towards the left. "Let's go."

XXX

"I don't understand why the hell I'm being dragged when I am PERFECTLY capable of walking!" Ino screamed, kicking Tenten.

"Shut up, Ino! You're going crazy over the shops and we have to meet with the guys before you go wild." Tenten reprimanded. She caught Sakura's eye, who gave her a satisfied nod. Then, leaning closer to Ino, Tenten whispered, "I want the Nike's cleats. Sketchers seem to squeeze me. You know my size." Ino nodded, making a mental note to stop by and purchase Tenten's cleats.

Hinata watched and giggled slightly. She couldn't help it. As she passed by a novelty shop, Hinata couldn't help but wonder…

_What kind of things does Naruto-kun like?_

XXX

_ANBU Quarters, Tsunade-sama's office (Head of the ANBU)… _

"Itachi," Kakashi drawled, flipping the page lazily as he lounged on a chair. "Why are you still here?"

"Should I be anywhere else?" Itachi asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Did I just not assign you to watch over your little brother?" Kakashi put the book down, perplexed.

"You did."

"Then why are you still here?"

Itachi shrugged. "I feel no need to fret about him right now, Kakashi. I'll just take one more day off. They shouldn't be having much trouble as of now."

Tsunade, interested, eyed him suspiciously. "Itachi, you didn't happen to _bug_ Sasuke, did you?"

Itachi eyed her evenly. "Would this be any of your concern, Tsunade-sama?" He asked mildly.

"Itachi…"

"If this has nothing to do with professionalism and is but sheer curiosity the ANBU rules state that no superior –which specifically implies yourself, Tsunade-sama– has no power through private matters of an employee's life outside of his or her profession."

"This is stupid, Itachi. I need to know _if_ you bugged Uchiha Sasuke or not!"

"So this is professional? Well then, the answer to your question is yes, I did bug Sasuke."

"Ugh! How many times do I have to tell you that bugging employ –?"

"If you please, Tsunade-sama, I have perfect control of the situation at hand. Sasuke surely does not know of the bug placed in his mic, so there is no concern."

"There better not be…" Tsunade grumbled. Kakashi chuckled.

"I need to know where you get those things, Itachi. Tsunade is strict about those so I can't have 'em from _her_."

Itachi smirked smugly.

"Who else would supply things as perverted as this?" he asked. Immediately Tsunade and Kakashi's head clicked. One face darkened, the other amused.

"_Jiraiya_."

XXX

"Neji, I'm telling you, this would be great!"

Neji remained impassive, grabbing hold of the item distastefully.

"_Cow Ninjas Reunite? _I don't think so, Naruto." He shoved the disc back into Naruto's hands.

"Aww, c'mon Neji! Pleeeeeeaaaaaseeee!! Shikamaru bought me _Cow_ _Ninjas Transform_! Buy me this one and I'll get teme to buy me _Parade_ _of the Beautiful Llamas_! Just this once, Neji!" Naruto pouted. Hinata and Tenten watched, gaping.

"Hinata, this is the guy you're in mad love with?" Tenten whispered. Hinata turned away, reddening. She was too embarrassed to answer the question.

XXX

"Do you think this looks good on me, Shikamaru? Or… this one?" Ino held up a lemon yellow halter-top dress versus a strapless red one. Shikamaru yawned. He looked half-dead.

"Yeah… they're both ugly."

"You're ugly." She countered, glaring.

"It's my punishment for being around you too much." Ino's jaw dropped.

"Huh! Fine, I'll buy _both_."

"Whatever." He replied stoically, leaning back on the chair he lounged on. Ino rolled her eyes, practically swimming through the racks of colorful clothing. This was her haven, her sacred sanctuary; no one would be able to break her beautiful mood, not even moody Shikamaru.

Er, correction.

Ino spotted Sasuke leaning against a clothes stall door, breathing heavily with his forehead shining with perspiration. She headed towards him slowly.

"Er, Sasuke? Everything alright?" she froze, rigid, as a glare almost _impaled_ her. Sasuke turned towards her slowly, his gaze cool but intimidating.

"You force me into a mall with girls and yet you think I'm _alright_?" he seethed through gritted teeth. Ino backed away.

"I-I'm s-s-sorry. I-I was just a-as-a-asking!"

"Of course you were," he scoffed, turning on his heel to find Naruto. He needed to blow off some of his steam on the dobe. Ino slumped against the wall, staring at the vacant mirror. She was aghast at his cold behavior towards her. But then again… she was at a _mirror_.

Ino giggled, twirling around in her skirt. "Ooo, I look good!"

XXX

"So, everyone got everything?" Ino asked shrilly, too hyped to pipe down a level. The group grumbled unintelligible answers exhaustedly, shooting eye-daggers at her. She seemed too oblivious to notice.

"Okay! Great! Shikamaru, mind holding this? Thanks, you're a lifesaver. Just had my nails done, you know." Without waiting for an answer, she dropped two shopping bags into his hands, previously loaded with stuff Ino already bought.

"Ooomph!" he grunted as they slid perfectly in place. "H-Hey, Ino, what did you _buy_?"

"Oh, just stuff, you know. Skirts. Sweaters. Boots. Oh, and a really cute scarf for Pan-Pan." She beamed. Shikamaru struggled to understand.

_Pan-Pan?_ He mouthed to the guys. They all shrugged. Naruto seemed to snicker at the name.

"Ino can we just go _home_?" Sakura whined. "I hate carrying your stuff!"

"Oh don't be a baby, Sakura, dear. Man up a little, you need the muscle in those weak arms of yours." She replied, flipping her hair away from her face. Sakura's eyes widened.

"Did you just tell me to man up?!" she cried. "Ino, open your eyes! WE'RE TIRED! SASUKE'S GOT EIGHTEEN BILLION FAN-GIRLS CHASING HIM ALL OVER THE MALL!"

"Don't say my name!" the Uchiha seethed.

Too late.

Millions of heads turned, all looking in one direction.

One…

Two…

Three…

The words Sasuke wished were different had been said.

"_UCHIHA SASUKE!!"_

Hence, the running.

_Thank God I can run fast._ Sasuke thought, smirking. _I now officially hate much, much more things. If only I wasn't assigned to this mission… I would definitely kill Yamanaka Ino._

**Uchiha Sasuke's Mental Official Hate List**

**Shopping**

**Fan-girls**

**Yamanaka Ino**

"Run faster, teme!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke winced.

"Shut up, you dobe! Remember we have _mics_, I can hear you all the way from here!" he snapped.

"_SASUKE-KUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNN!!"_ girls screamed as they continued to stampede him with their ridiculously high-heeled boots.

"Tch, asses…" he cursed under his breath. Naruto laughed.

"Hahahaha, teme! We'll catch ya later!" he bid into the mic.

"Good luck, Uchiha," Neji smirked.

"I hope you don't die." Shikamaru said. It would almost have been solemn besides the fact that Sasuke could tell the guy was grinning.

Sasuke sprinted through the shops, stopping only to rest at a restroom. He leaned against the stall door, breathing heavily.

"Tch… those girls are going to pay."

XXX

Author's Notes: I'm sooooo sorry about this chapter. It was a filler because I knew I had to update soon but didn't have any other ideas. All my ideas were fitted into future chapters. I knew from the very beginning when I first did an outline of my story that the second chapter was going to suck eggs.

You have a little insight on how the ANBU runs, which will appear more consistently as time goes on. All I do know is that the readers need insight on ANBU before I get too far. Itachi will be coming into play soon… just wait. And Sasuke… well, Ino better watch out. The Sakura and Sasuke romance thing is going to have to wait possibly one, two more chapters. Or is it?? smirks Next update will be within the next two weeks. In the latest will be three. By three weeks I know that chapter three will be posted… unless something is erased… Well, thanks for reading. I And please, PLEASE, **PLEASE** **REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!! **

**Quick Poll!! Who is your favorite? Sai or Gaara? Tell me in your review!**

**Next Chapter: Shut Up – I Don't Love Her **

Btw, this chapter will get pretty interesting…


	3. Boring Companies and Unpleasant Tattoos

Bang

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto.

_Bang!_

Lips sent into a wide grin as the bullet reached the bulls-eye. Shikamaru promptly stomped his watch.

"Five seconds, fourty-two milliseconds, Naruto." He said, frowning. "Get faster."

"Hey!" He complained, carefully tucking his gun back into its holster. "That was a pretty fair shot for a bulls-eye."

"What's _not_ fair is the time." Neji disagreed. "Three seconds and trigger."

"I can't do that!" Naruto whined. "That's not fair!" He pulled out his gun, squinting behind the plastic glasses around his eyes, staring hard at the target. When he took standpoint, Shikamaru pressed the go button on his stopwatch.

_Bang!_

Naruto wretched off the goggles, squinting. "Where'd it land?"

Neji eyed the target carefully. "Hmm… I'd say six centimeters from bulls-eye."

"And the time?" he asked, voice hopeful.

"Three seconds, twenty-three millisecs." Shikamaru replied, sighing.

"_Damn!_" Naruto screamed. "That's _so_ hard!"

XXX

**Boring Companies and Unpleasant Tattoos**

_Light footsteps. Breathe. Yeah, that's it, breathe. _

A nineteen year-old blonde treaded quite slowly across the flash-white corridor, receiving flirty, perverted looks from the men around her. In turn, she ignored them. It was disgusting, but to be expected from a _sluthouse_ such as this. She held herself high, the smirk adorning her lips staying there.

At the end of the hall, she took a left turn, bumping into someone unexpected. Her footing was lost for a moment, but with her fast reflexes she caught hold of herself easily.

"Bastard! Watch where you're –"

"God, I've heard your crap before, you can shut up."

The blonde looked up, surprised. "Ka-Kankuro! What are you doing here?"

"Same as you, obviously." The brother replied flippantly. Then, looking around, he turned back to Temari sheepishly. "Though, to tell you the truth, I kind of don't know where Tandokuno's office is."

Temari sighed, turning her back on her brother. "C'mon, you idiot, let's get a move on."

As they walked, Kankuro falling into step beside her, he subtly flicked his left wrist awkwardly, and his watch gave a quiet beep. Temari's deadpanned expression turned wary.

"Kankuro… are you?"

He pretended not to hear her, instead looking sideways, out the east windows. When they were finally in the elevator, he sighed and nodded his head.

"Gaara needs it for the Heads. They're getting impatient."

"That thing better be on mute." Temari snapped. Her brother rolled his eyes just as the elevator pulled into a stop, _dinged_, and tugged apart the metal frames. They walked towards a guarded door, with Temari disguising her lips, cheeks, and nose under a tanned low-mask. Kankuro pulled up his black hood. It was a required tradition, they were told, when first meeting the M.S. Tandokuno. What the hell M.S. meant, they didn't know.

"Night's wings," The two guards that stood in their way said gruffly.

"Is when your ass will be kicked." Temari and Kankuro recited. The two men moved aside, and the doors swung open. Kankuro, about to step in, was stopped by a hand to his chest. He glared at its owner, staring with a what-the-hell expression. Temari only smiled back sweetly, managed to squeeze herself through the door, before letting her brother come through.

"Ladies first," she shrugged innocently when he huffed angrily.

"You're not a fucking lady, you _manhandler._" He seethed. But Temari had stopped. She stood facing forwards, gaping behind her mask of cloth. Kankuro raised a brow, muttering something about "mood swings" and "PMSing" until he finally followed his sister's gaze.

Oh.

_Oh._

He stared. Stared hypnotically at eyes burning hard like crimson blood.

XXX

"And so, with that said, are there any concerns directed towards the product?"

Sakura sighed, twirling her hair around her finger. It was always boring to be stuck at her father's work every other Sunday, when other leading brand companies would drop by for a meeting to observe the product made by Haruno Enterprise.

Sure, granted that she was the owner of the company's daughter, special treatment was gifted upon her, but that only went so far. Sakura sat at her father's office desk, lounging lazily on his leather armchair while surfing the Internet on her Mac. She sighed softly again, bringing a black Haruno mug to her lips and sucking the hot coffee inside. She darted her eyes idly over to the next room – separated from her by glass frames – her father's Conference Room, where three other CEO's from other businesses listened intently while Sakura's father, Haruno Takai, suavely answered a question.

The heiress resumed to reading over her Lit. essay. _One more hour, _she told herself, yawning. Absently picking her mug, she noticed how light it felt between her fingers. She took a glimpse.

_Great! Freakin' thing's empty!_ Grumbling, she strolled over to the door behind the desk, a kitchenette, personally added for her father when he stayed long hours. Walking over to the coffee grinder, she gave out a frustrated growl. There was no more extra coffee. She opened the door to a cupboard. "What the heck…" she hissed. No more coffee beans. All gone! Just when her mood was killer.

She decided to head downstairs, to the break room, to get her coffee. Maybe buy some M&M's or something from the snack machine. She chose to take the stairs down instead of the elevator. She had elevator-phobia, or whatever it was called in Roman language. Sakura detested the idea of getting stuck in one and dying from lack of oxygen. Ugh… scary.

Once opening the door to the break room, she was greeted with her father's vice president's assistant, Fujiwako Kiko or something.

"Good afternoon, Sakura-san," Kiko smiled. Sakura nodded.

"Good afternoon, Fujiwako-san,"

"How're you doing?" the woman asked.

"Fine. Thank you." Sakura replied as she poured the hot coffee into her mug, stirring some sugar and coffee cream into it as well. Then, prodding some change into the snack machine, it gave her some Sun Chips and Skittles since it was out of M&M's.

"Sakura-san," Kiko said again. "Could you give this to your father? It's really important that you do." Her hand went into her briefcase, searching through dozens of manila files. Finally, she pulled out a green letter, a small, weird emblem printed on the return address.

Sakura took the envelope from her outstretched hand, gazing at curiously. She opened her mouth to question, but then remembered that she not allowed to. Her father had once told her that anything given to her to give to him would not be questioned, but just agreed to. He was strict when it came to business priorities.

"I will." The heiress said, nodding. "Thank you, Fujiwako-san."

As Sakura walked back up to her father's workroom, she was very tempted to open it. If you squinted really hard, there were letters under the emblem in dark green ink. She could make out a capitalized letters. A, N… B, U. Whatever that was.

The meeting was coming to a close when Sakura entered. She stood by the doorway and bade the gentlemen and woman bye as cordially as she could, knowing her father was watching. When they all left, she sighed in relief and walked up to her father, who was putting the charts back into a cabinet and grabbing some Gatorade from the kitchenette.

"So…" Sakura said, trying to break the awkward silence. "How'd the meeting go?"

Her father glimpsed at her passively, quirking a brow, before shrugging. He was always very vague with her. "We'll see when the sales come in."

Sakura nodded her head. "Oh. Okay."

His cell phone rang. He pressed his BlackBerry to his ear, murmuring, "Haruno."

He listened silently as the voice on the other line, chattered, strident and high-pitched.

And Sakura knew that voice. She watched as her father sighed, nodded, and then muttered an "okay" before hanging up and slipping the phone back into his designer back pocket.

He looked at her quietly, as if analyzing his daughter, which Sakura caught him doing many times this month, but never questioned. Then, he lips parted. "Your mother's sending down Kimi. Yamanaka has arrived."

"Oh, okay. Thank you, Father." She slipped all her things into her bag. Then, turning back around, she held her hand open, the envelope in her hand. "Oh, Father, this just came in. It's a letter from Fujiwako-san."

XXX

Kankuro cleared his throat awkwardly, eyes averted. _Whoa_, he thought. _Weird. _He trailed his gaze down to his sister, just to see her reaction. Temari's mask gave a small imprinted smirk. "We're here to see Tandokuno." She said loudly, as if trying to outdo her. The girl giggled, fanning her hand around her face, giving them the impression she was hot. _Or an insane drama slut. _Temari thought to herself, disgusted.

"Of course." And then, pulling closer, she smiled. "Sabaku no Temari. Pleasure meeting you."

"Um… yeah. Who are you?" Temari asked. From Kankuro's point, she looked rather annoyed and pissy.

The woman behind the desk smiled chesire-like, and for the record it was kind of sickening. Pushing glasses back up to her eyes she patted her skirt and spoke smoothly in her high voice. "Karin. Unfortunately, Tandokuno-sama couldn't make your greeting due to problems concerning the organization's immediate welfare. Therefore, I was sent in her position." She eyed the two of them carefully, regarding them closely. "Sabaku no Kankuro. Take off your hood."

Hastily, he shrugged off the black cloth and bowed. "Karin-sama." He murmured. He used his left hand to ruffle his brown hair.

Karin, obviously pleased, gave an expecting glance towards Temari, who immediately pulled down her mask, reciprocating her brother's acts. "Karin-sama." She repeated eyes glowering at the lavender carpet. _That bitch..._

"Stand." The two of them exchanged glances, then, slowly, rose up again. Karin smirked, jumping down from the desk and placing her hand on Kankuro's chest. He stiffened, his back arched. Karin's hand continued floating around that area, then, slid to the left of his chest. "_Inpan." _She murmured, and then suddenly a spark of hot white flared through her palm, streaming through his clothes. It was warm. Hot. It was so hot. Like fire. Fire all around his body.

Kankuro grimaced, closing his eyes and clenching his fist around the hem of his pants. He pressed his lips together tightly, trying to evade from the scream wrenching at his throat. Karin saw these changes and smiled wickedly. "Almost," she whispered, slowly guiding her hand off his chest, "done."

As soon as her touch disappeared, the young man collapsed to the ground, jerked his sweatshirt off, eyes growing wide at the small burn mark on his chest.

"What the hell is this?" he growled. Temari's eyes chased down his chest, where the burn print started to gradually grow fainter. That Karin had given him a tattoo. It was a skull head, with a rose inside its mouth. A small, black snake wound its way through the right eye of the skull and down to its chin.

"That's your mark." She said coolly. "The Snake is now part of your body." She turned slowly towards Temari. She gave a light smirk. "Your turn."

Temari felt herself growing pale before screaming shrilly as the young redhead pushed her palm against the Sand child's back.

XXX

Sakura smiled as the black car pulled up in the back parking lot of the company. Inside, a small shadow smoothly pulled the door open, and Sakura came into view with Ino.

"Forehead," the blonde acknowledged, sliding back so there would be room for the pink-haired girl. Sakura rolled her eyes and got in the car.

"Ino, you have got to stop visiting. You know my dad all ready hates you." Sakura laughed lightly as her best friend pulled some gummy bears from her bag and started chewing nonchalantly.

"Fuck him." Ino replied flippantly. "Who cares if his daughter's best friend is his rival in business? I don't."

Sakura nodded, snorting. "Yes, we all know that." Then, turning towards Kimi, she chirped, "Hey, thanks Kimi-chan for picking me up!"

Kimi smiled gently from the front seat and nodded. "Yes, Sakura-sama."

"Hey, Forhead," Ino said, pulling Sakura back. She pulled out a newspaper clipping from her bag, titled 'Welfare Mansion for Children (WMC) Hosting Annual _Cinderella Ball_ for the Kids'. "Daddy's sponsoring the Welfare place tomorrow night at the Ball. Feel like coming?"

"All ready going," Sakura replied, grinning. "_My_ daddy's sponsoring, too."

Ino rolled her eyes. "Of course. I should've known." Putting the clipping back into her bag, and taking out some mascara, she said, "I've invited Hinata and Tenten to tag along, too. Tenten can't make it, but Hinata'll be there."

Sakura watched as Ino reapplied the makeup. "Okay, cool. I guess I'll meet you guys there."

Ino nodded. "Yeah. But first…" The blonde pointed out the window, where Sakura had not bothered to look out as Kimi pulled to a stop. Finally following her blonde friend's gaze, Sakura saw the huge setting of the mall.

The pink headed heiress groaned, bonking Ino on the head. "You mall-obsessed _pig_! When are we going to stop coming here?!"

Ino grinned. "When they allow my father to buy it for me." She laughed. "Oh, c'mon , Sakura, we have to buy dresses for the Ball." Blinking, she laughed again. "Wow, that sounded so Disney and retarded."

Sakura shook her head, smiling. "No, really?"

Closing the door, Kimi drove off, claiming to be back for them in two hours. With a giddy skip, Ino led the unenthusiastic girl to Der Blumenstrauß, Ino's favorite store. It was of, as Ino says, "International fashion", and they were blessed to be bestowed with a great German store. And Sakura had to admit, it _was_ great, but a little too pricey for taste. But again, as Ino always says, "Great beauty does not come without prices."

XXX

Whew, I'm back! Yeah, seriously sorry for the lateness. So, next chapter will be all about the Cinderella Ball and what happened at that little Snake Meeting with Karin. Next chapter will show some Kakashi, some Akatsuki members, a hell lot of Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, and Shikamaru, as well as our four favorite female protagonists, excluding Tenten... sadly.

And yes, there will be blood.

But, I might update Here I Am, This is Me, before I do this. Most likely though I'll update Mission Haruno Sakura first because this is definitely rolling more. Thank you for all your lovely reviews, I really do appreciate them! Keep on reading and reviewing! :D

-Darkxblossom


	4. Cheating on Prince Charming

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

Tsunade watched, disgusted, as Jiraiya eyed the porn video, eyes glued to the television screen and stuffing huge amounts of Ensure into his mouth greedily.

"How do you… watch this stuff?" She asked stiffly.

"It's nature at work, Tsunade." He said, as if this was obvious to everyone. "And when nature calls, nature calls."

Tsunade's nose wrinkled distastefully. "That's… disgusting." Then, turning back to her computer, she said sharply, "Aren't you supposed to be giving Itachi and his team more info on Snake?"

No response.

"Jiraiya."

"_JIRAIYA_!"

"…SHHH!! Mimi and Daichi are about to –!"

"Ew! Damnit, I don't want to hear it!"

" –sing."

"…Weren't you watching Pornocopia Net?"

"Changed the channel. It was on commercial right when Masami and Jiro were about to really –"

"DAMNIT, JIRAIYA, SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

_Click._

"_And now back to Pornocopia's Wedding My Ass!" _

"TURN THAT SHIT OFF!"

XXX

**Cheating on Prince Charming**

"Look at the tape." Kakashi commanded.

The four young men looked up at the Plasma screen, where a redhead woman sitting on a mahogany desk smiled wickedly. She was wearing a designer Gucci skirt and button up jacket. Kakashi paused the tape.

"Karin." He said. "A replacement for the Snake's Head, Tandokuno."

"So we didn't get the boss?" Naruto whined.

Kakashi shook his head. "No, sadly not."

Shikamaru eyed the video skeptically. "How did you even get the tape?" Kakashi's lazy eye crinkled. "We had some undercovers." Playing the scene, he fast forwarded. "Now, carefully examine what I show you." He played the scene, and they saw a blonde woman cringing and screaming as Karin's hot white palm pressed against the woman's back.

Naruto noticed her immediately. "Temari-chan…"

Kakashi nodded. "Yes, one of our spies." He froze the tape, then used his computer to zoom in. "Now, tell me what you notice on Temari's back."

The four men stared, eyes wide. "Dude," Naruto breathed. "That is one scary tattoo."

"Is that –?" Neji started.

"The Snake emblem." Kakashi finished. "Put on the chest of a man and the back of a woman."

"Why?" Sasuke asked abruptly.

Kakashi shook his head. "We don't know." Then, turning around to turn off the TV, he added, "The Corps are taking some samples with the tattoos. They radiate some kind of warmness." Cocking his head to the door, he said, "Wouldn't hurt to visit."

"You just want us out of your office." Sasuke said flatly.

Kakashi shrugged. "That too."

The four walked the hallways of ANBU nonchalantly.

"We're just going to see them and go." Shikamaru instructed glibly. "Maybe get some more inside information from those two."

"Got it!" Naruto nodded firmly.

"Shikamaru-san." The genius's head cocked to the side. The other three paused, looking behind them. Sasuke's eyes narrowed considerably, a sneer settling on his lips.

"What are you doing here, Itachi?" he growled. Itachi quirked a brow, holding his brother's gaze coolly. "Last time I checked, otouto, I was talking to Shikamaru-san."

Sasuke was about to retort before Shikamaru stepped in, wary. "What do you need, Itachi-san?"

"I need your team to report to my office immediately. Kakashi's orders." Giving Sasuke another fleeting glance, the young man turned on his heel, instructing the team towards the elevators.

Hidan and Deidara were inside the office of Uchiha Itachi and Hoshigaki Kisame, snagging popcorn from a bowl on Kisame's desk and throwing it around with Tobi trying to see if he could catch some into his mouth. As soon as Itachi entered, they froze.

"Get out." The elder Uchiha said plainly.

They did.

Itachi waved his hand around the beanbags all around the room, motioning the boys to take a seat in them. Naruto, grinning, plopped onto one comfortably, seizing the lonely bowl of popcorn and dropping the kernels all over his mouth. "Whatcha hot hut fo us, Iachi?"

Sasuke sighed irritably, choosing to ignore the beanbag and stand by the door while the other two followed suit.

"There is a Cinderella Ball coming up tonight down at Konoha theatre at seven. Those girls will be there."

Naruto snickered. "Cinderella Ball? That's dumb!"

Itachi raised a brow. "It's a dance held for kids handicapped and parentless."

"…"

Neji cleared his throat. "So what you're saying is that we're to be there?"

The older Uchiha nodded. "Yes." Then, striding towards another door, he called, "Kisame. We need the guns."

"Guns?" Shikamaru echoed suspiciously.

Kisame entered through the doorway, four white pistols in his hands. He held one at standpoint, zeroed in on Naruto's face, and shot. Naruto screamed a "What the fuck?!" before scarcely dodging the bullet that whistled passed his right ear, tripping over one of his feet.

Kisame grinned at the blonde's reaction, and then began pitching the fashionable white guns to the four men. "These are the new soundless pistols. Those stuff cost us a hell of shit from Jiraiya so if you break them I'll shave your ass off with my sword."

Itachi sighed. "I thought we agreed to cut back on abusive profanities."

"Well, you know those damn things _did_ –"

"See? There you go again. If I had a dime for _every_ time repulsive words flew out of your mouth I would be able to buy back all the fortune Tsunade lost from gambling all these years."

"Who _fucking_ –"

"Give me a dime."

"What?"

"Give me a _dime_, Kisame."

"What the hell? No!"

"Two dimes. You owe me two dimes, Kisame."

"You fucking _bitch!_"

"I am man, if your brain couldn't establish that. And now, if your brain couldn't establish this either, you now are supposed to give me four dimes."

"Oh, excuse me, Mr. Man! I'm sorry if I couldn't distinguish you as a male because off that pretty lock of hair you keep in a ponytail!"

"It's a _tie_, and it's very convenient."

"Of course you whor – oh damn it –oh, _excuse_ me, there I go again!"

Sasuke pushed himself off the wall, shaking his head. "Let's go." He said as he tucked his new gun into an empty holster. The team did not waste a second before following his example.

XXX

"Naruto-nissan!" Konohamaru, a young fourteen year-old Corps member (a branch of ANBU), grinned as he saw his favorite idol enter the white, alcohol/hospital smelling facility.

Naruto puffed out his chest and ran across the room, pulling the young boy into a bear crushing hug. "Hey, Konohamaru! What are you up to?"

As Naruto set the boy down, he answered. "Moegi and I have two new patients under Gaara-sama's name. I think it's his sisters or something."

"Sister and brother." Neji corrected. Konohamaru's eyes widened. "Oh, so you know them? Yeah, we have some kind of problem figuring out what the hell's wrong with these weird tattoos on their back."

"Can we go see them?" Naruto chirped, concerned.

"Well…" Konohamaru glimpsed at the older guys reluctantly, unsure if he was breaking Corps rules.

"Just let us in all ready." Sasuke said impatiently, glaring. Konohamaru bit his lip but nodded. "Okay. Fine. But I can only give you guys a couple of minutes." He took out a key ring from the pocket of his white jacket, fumbling for the right key. Finally, as he slipped it in and opened the door, they saw two bodies lying on beds, one on their side and the other on their back. Moegi, Konohamaru's partner, was tending to one as they entered.

The girl looked behind her, surprised. "Oh, hello." She greeted, blushing when she caught eyes with Sasuke. Sasuke ignored her, treading closer to the other body. Neji followed, frowning when he saw that Kankuro was fast asleep. Shikamaru lifted the man's blanket, and then hesitated at his shirt. He gave a side-glance towards Moegi. "Can we…?"

Moegi caught on quick. "Oh, yeah. Sure."

Nodding at the consent, his fingers gently rolled the shirt up. They all came closer, curious to see the tattoo that was done by Karin.

"Hmm…" the pineapple headed man said quietly, observing carefully. Naruto grinned. "Oh, _shweet_!" His hand darted forward to –

Shikamaru's eyes widened. "Naruto don't touch –!"

Too late.

Kankuro's eyes widened as he shot up like a bullet, blinking in confusion. _Why is there a draft in here?_ He thought, looking down. Then, he looked back up at the guys, and then at something warm fidgeting on his chest.

Oh.

Oh _hell_ no.

Those GAYWADS!

"What the hell?!" Kankuro shrieked, swatting away Naruto's curious hands. "You… you bastard!" Naruto backed away, eyes like saucers in obvious fright. "I'm not a freakin' prostitute! You can't take advantage of me in bed, dude! What's your problem, man?! I AM STRAIGHT, MAN, I AM _STRAIGHT_!"

"No guy would want to put his hands on you anyway besides this dobe over here." Sasuke smirked. Neji and Konohamaru coughed, then came bursting out in laughter. Temari woke with a start, blinking blearily through tired eyes. Moegi giggled quietly before insisting that Temari go back to bed.

"Relax, Kankuro." Shikamaru said, a small smile on his lips. "He just wanted to check out that tattoo."

"Yeah!" Naruto added defensively.

It was hard work trying to calm down an obviously upset agent and convince that said agent that the one who touched him was _not_ gay. And then it was also hard work to coax him into taking a picture of his tattoo when in his obviously sour mood.

XXX

"_So I was thinking that maybe when we come through you know, me and Hinata could like, greet the children first and then start dancing with some of them, you know, for the publicity and stuff. Plus being kind. And then when me and my father award the Prince Charming crown to the superintendant of the Welfare place_ –"

"Ino." Sakura said, trying to shut up the blonde. She rolled her eyes and tapped the phone against her ear, sighing, as Ino went on, oblivious.

"_It'll be super cute when they see some girl dressed up in that cute Cinderella costume. But I don't see why they couldn't have chosen me to wear that really cute dress. I mean, I'm blonde, I have blue eyes! That girl, Eri, has GREEN eyes! GREEN! C'mon, the real Cinderella in those Disney movies has BLUE! That's me! Blonde haired, blue eyed Yamanaka Ino who SHOULD be in that freakin cute dress! Right, Sakura? Plus –" _

"Ino." Sakura repeated heavily.

" –_really short. Who would want to dance with a really short poser Cinderella with green eyes? Cinderella for real has blue eyes and is pretty tall. Like me. Ri_ –"

"Ino."

"_Hold on, girl, I'm almost done here!"_

Sakura fumed angrily, hissing, "INO!"

There was a loud sigh on the other line. "_Fine, Sakura. Be impatient. What_?"

"It's five o'clock. I think we should go and get ready now. Okay?"

"_OH MY GOSH! YOU'RE RIGHT! I HAVE TO PUT ON MY MAKEUP, STRAIGHTEN MY HAIR! I'LLSEEYOULATERSAKURABYE_!"

Sakura shook her head and let go of the phone, plopping onto her bed. She was so tired. Yesterday she had spent nearly four hours at the mall with Ino despite her protests. Kimi didn't seem to mind the extra two hours and decided to go and shop some herself, leaving Sakura alone in her objections. But Ino always won when it came down to it. Always. And so, Sakura, defeated, had walked dutifully and crankily by Ino's side as she sought out the right dresses for the both of them.

Rolling over, she groaned. Really, she didn't want to go to this Cinderella Ball. But she had to. This Ball was going to be huge, as it usually was. And, in order for her to take over the Haruno business, she had to remember the Three P's: Publicity, Politeness, and Power. And if you did this well enough, well, that's how a company succeeds.

Her phone rang. She groaned again, glanced over at the caller ID, and pressed the talk button. "What?" she snarled.

"_Are you getting ready_?" Ino asked.

"No." Sakura said flatly.

"_Haruno Sakura_ –!"

"Shut up, I'm going."

XXX

"HOLY CRAP, DUDE, IT'S CINDERELLA!" Naruto yelled, pointing enthusiastically at a blonde in a pretty blue and white dress, white gloved hands waving elegantly as she glided down the floor, smiling and beaming at all the children who had no parents or were handicapped in any way. "Where do you think Prince Charming is? I want to get some tips on how to strike a hot girl like her."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, drinking his bottled water. "That was the stupidest thing ever, you retard. That was just some girl in a dress."

"Dude! She's coming over here! She's coming over here! Get her picture, Shikamaru! Get her picture!"

Shikamaru, sighing, took out his phone from the inside of his tux and said, "Fine, Naruto. Go ask her."

Naruto gave out a joyful yelp before zooming forward toward the Cinderella poser. He almost crashed right into her, but surprised her when he greeted eagerly, "Hi!"

She gave a slight jump before smiling awkwardly. "Oh, er, hello there. I'm Cinderella." She flushed slightly as she said it. He was a cute boy, and he was about her age, possibly older, and it felt embarrassing to say such a ridiculous thing to him.

"Aw, it's okay! You can drop the act with me. Sasuke-teme told me you really aren't Cinderella." He replied, grinning.

She sweat-dropped, but then found this cute, and started to smile. "Oh, okay then. Well let's start over. Hello. I'm Tanaka Eri."

"Uzumaki Naruto!" The hyperactive blonde replied, shaking her hand. "Mind taking a quick picture with me, Eri-chan?"

Eri seemed hesitant. "Uh…"

"Thanks! C'mon!" Pulling her through the crowd of kids and parents, he wove his way towards his team. Eri, eyes wide, blushed when she saw his friends.

"Okay, Naruto," a voice said. The Cinderella girl looked up to meet with a boy whose hair was up in a ponytail, standing lazily while holding up a camera phone. She blushed again.

"Take the picture all ready." Another male said impatiently. This time she saw a handsome man with deep chocolate brown eyes and long hair. Now that was sexy. She blushed again _again_.

"Okay, okay! Geez, Neji, the art of photography is an essential element which takes time and patience!" The blonde on her side exclaimed. What was his name again? Naruto?

"Big words, dobe. But you don't even know the meaning of half." Oh, God. Now _that_ was a sexy piece of man-candy. Unlike his friends, who were all wearing tuxes, he just wore the white button up blazer untucked with the black pants and loose red tie. He flickered his glance from the blonde and then to Eri herself, and she turned a deep tomato red. How many times did she blush? Like, eight?

"Okay guys. One, two –"

Naruto gave a peace sign, and with his other hand pulled "Cinderella" by the waist towards him. She blushed harder at the contact.

" –three."

XXX

"What w-would you like, Sakura? Tea or wa-water?"

Sakura thought for a moment, then said, "Tea, please, Hinata." Hinata smiled and nodded, and then scurried off towards the refreshments center. It had only been a few minutes since they arrived, and they had all agreed that a good drink would be nice before starting the greetings to little children. But then Ino had glimpsed the oh-so-hated Cinderella walking through the mob, and said she just might actually have a nice "chat" with her. But Sakura and Hinata both saw Ino running off with a full cup of Cherry Coke in her hands, and they both knew it would just end badly if they were to come with.

Hinata came back, two cups of tea in her hand, and gave one to Sakura. The pink haired heiress murmured her appreciation and gladly started to sip her drink.

"Guys! Guys! Guys! You'll never guess what happened!" Ino shrieked, dodging little kids as she made her way through to them.

"Once again, Ino, it would be better if you just told us all ready." Sakura commented absently. Ino rolled her eyes. "Fine, Forehead, but the news is big."

"D-D-Did you hurt the Cin-Cinderella?" Hinata asked nervously. Ino chuckled, waving that off. "I didn't. I got distracted and came to tell you guys. Check this out. Cinderella beauty over there's cheating on Mr. Prince Charming."

"What?" Sakura laughed. "This is a children's ball, nothing teen-rated allowed."

"Yeah, I know. That's what I thought. But then I saw the guys she was all swooning about." Ino continued, grinning. "It's _the_ guys. They're actually HERE!"

"What?" Sakura said again.

"Y-you me-mean like Naruto-kun?" the pale-eyed Hyuuga asked, voice hopeful.

Ino winked. "Oh yeah. The whole lot."

XXX

"Naruto," Sasuke said irritably. "Why the hell is she still following us?"

They had been walking around for about five minutes, searching for the heiresses, until Neji had commented on how Cinderella liked stalking people. Then they started noticing how she wouldn't leave them alone with every corner they turned.

"What did you say to her, Naruto?" Neji hissed. "We can't have her as a lapdog!"

"I know, I know!" Naruto replied, frowning. "I guess she really likes us or something."

"This isn't really going to work." Shikamaru murmured. He pulled his hands together into his thinking stance, and then said, "Okay, I got it. We're going to split up. The one who gets Cinderella over there tries to lose her and nothing else. The rest of us will search around for the girls."

"All right." Neji murmured.

Naruto pumped his fist into the air. "Okay! Sounds good!"

Sasuke nodded.

"Okay." Shikamaru breathed. "One, two, three. Go."

Since Neji, obviously, was very smart and sometimes even smarter than the captain of the team, Shikamaru himself, he veered left, down the hall and into the men's bathroom, where he was sure that stupid girl wouldn't follow. Naruto ducked way down, crawling through the people, and ended up hiding under one of the tables. Stupidly, his idea worked. Shikamaru, on the other hand, steered himself straight into the crowd, right into the heart of it. And Sasuke decided to just keep walking. He knew that the girl would probably trail him down, and if that happened, he knew how to get rid of her.

"Hi."

Aha. Sometimes that Uchiha felt physic.

He kept walking, eyes searching around, and "Cinderella" knew she had to interest him fast or she would lose him. He was hard to talk to, she noticed, but that made everything more thrilling.

"I'm Cinderella. Oh! I mean… er, I'm… M-my name's Eri! Ta-Tanaka Eri. Hehe, sorry, you know, because I'm in this stupid Cinderella dress and stuff and well. Yeah…" He stared at her, eyebrow raised, and it was actually quite handsome. She blushed and averted her eyes.

"Hn."

She played with the fabric of her dress, and then fumbled with her crown, hoping it looked all right. "So, um… what's –what's your name?"

He kept walking, turning a sharp corner. She stumbled, but ran to keep in step with him.

"Sasuke."

"Sasuke? What's that?" Then, she turned red again, flushing. _Oh my gosh, that was his name!_ "O-oh! Th-That's your name! Sasuke!" _Stupid, stupid, stupid me!!_

They stopped. She bumped into his back, almost falling.

But he caught her. Then, she felt his hair rubbing against her cheek. His warm breath on her ear. "Eri," he said huskily, shivers running down her spine, "go get me some tea."

Dazed, she stared at his retreating back, and then he turned, obviously to see if she was on his request. Blinking, she scrambled to gain control of her legs, and then started to run the other direction, towards the refreshments. When she was gone, Sasuke smirked, and then said quietly, "She's gone. And I found Sakura."

The earpiece in his ear crackled as Naruto, Shikamaru and Neji all responded, "_Good."_

XXX

"Oi, Pinky." He eyed Sakura. She was wearing a black halter dress, with the hems of the strings that went up her neck red. The bottom of the dress cut short to her mid-thigh, and Sasuke would only admit to himself she had a nice body. And legs. _Nice_ legs.

Sakura, Ino, and Hinata were greeting a bunch of kids, laughing and talking with them, while a few reporters and photographers surrounded them, taking pictures. Ino was chatting it up with a male reporter, answering questions zealously like it was second nature.

Sakura looked up from the four year-old girl talking to her, and said pointedly, "Don't call me that, Sasuke."

Sasuke just smirked, kneeling down beside her, and watched her talk to a little girl.

"Hello." The girl said shyly to Sasuke. Sasuke nodded towards her. Sakura sighed. "Sasuke, you have to answer her."

Sasuke opened his mouth to retort, but a running Naruto beat him to it. "SAKURA-CHAN! GUESS WHAT? CINDERELLA TOOK A PICTURE WITH ME!" Sasuke watched with that same smirk as Sakura was tackled to the ground by a very hyper Naruto, who yakked away about how Cinderella started to creep him out when she started following him around, with Neji and Shikamaru nodding in all the right places. Soon, Hinata and Ino began to join in on the conversation as well.

"I mean, she doesn't even have _blue_ eyes. What's up with that?" Naruto said, snorting as Sakura forcefully pushed him off her. He didn't seem to notice, because now he was talking to Ino and Hinata, who were happy to listen.

"That's what _I _said!" Ino exclaimed, nodding approvingly of Naruto.

Naruto grinned, and then turned to Hinata. "What about you, Hinata-chan? Isn't that Cinderella weird?"

Hinata turned a bright red and immediately nodded her head. Naruto agreed with them completely.

Sakura laughed lightly, and then turned towards Sasuke. "Did you have any problems with her, too?"

Sasuke nodded. "She stalked me." He said flatly.

"No, really?" Sakura wondered, feigning a surprised gasp. "How'd you ditch her?"

Sasuke smirked slowly. Swiftly, he ducked down, nuzzling her neck. He could feel Sakura stiffen against him, and he held onto one of her arms, brushing it with feather light touches, his other arm managing to snake around her small wasist. She shivered involuntarily, and he pressed against her even harder. God, she had the softest skin. He wanted to _really_ touch her. He could smell her hair, this close to her. Watermelons. Slowly, he brought his lips to her ear, and then spoke huskily, "Like this."

XXX

Darkxblossom: Oh, ho, ho! Would you looky here. I'm not only awesome, but I'm EARLY. FREAKIN EARLY!!

Sasu-chan: Not to mention retarded. You typed me up as Sasu-chan, you bitch!

Darkxblossom: Yeah. And the problem is?

Sakura: Don't worry about him, Author-san. He's just ticked.

Sasu-chan: Sakura?! Oh, that's just fuck. She got typed up as 'Sakura'.

Naruto: No shit, SASU-CHAN!! Hahahahahahahaha…. Oh, that kills me inside. You're a genius, Darkxblossom!

Darkxblossom: Call me Dax, Naruto. Dax.

Naruto: You betcha, Dax!

Eri: Sasuke! I never got your last name in this chapter!

Sasu-chan:…

Eri sighs, then leaves when she doesn't hear his voice

Naruto: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Sasu-chan's got a fangirl!! And it's CINDERELLA!! HAHAHA!

Sasu-chan: Can I die in the next chapter, Dax? I don't think I can handle anymore of these morons.

Sakura: Sasuke! That's rude! And we just had a 'moment' at the end of the chapter! You have to keep playing! Who's gonna –

Darkxblossom: SHHHH!! You're gonna give away all the secrets of the next chapter!

Sakura: Oh, sorry!!

Deidara: Dax, un, I think there's a typo on this script for the next chapter, yeah. Cuz if Itachi comes in to this scene while Sasuke and Sakura –

Darkxblossom: No, no, no, Dei-dei! See, right there. Itachi only. Separated from that scene. You only come in over here, with Kakashi-sensei. But I might edit some pieces, so you'll never know. Practice the scared look, okay? I noticed how you're not very good with that.

Deidara: Oh, okay. Thanks, Dax! Yeah!

Deidara leaves

Naruto: Dax, what are Sasuke and Sakura doing when Itachi takes the next scene?

Darkxblossom: Naruto, did you even read the script?

Naruto: Nah, I never do that. I memorize it right before we start!

Sakura: That's…creepy.

Naruto: Anyways, c'mon, Sasu-chan! Say goodbye to our totally awesome fans!

Sasu-chan: Bye.

Sakura: See ya!

Darkxblossom: Thanks for reading! And remember, review!

Naruto: REVIEW LOTS! WE NEED AS MUCH AS WE CAN! IT HELPS ME ACT BETTER!! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!! AND DON'T FORGET TO READ THE NEXT CHAPTER! HOPEFULLY, CINDERELLA WON'T BE STALKING US ANYMORE!!

Sasu-chan: Doubt it.

Kakashi: And remember to read 'Here I Am, This is Me', another fic done by Dax herself.

Sakura: Kakashi-sensei… when'd you get here?

Kakashi, shrugging: Awhile ago. Itachi's doing this weird cuss-Kisame-and-you-owe-me-a-dime shenanigan, and Kisame's throwing a fit you would not _believe_! Did you know the fish guy knows German cusses? Pretty impressive. Like –

Sasu-chan: Shut up, Kakashi.

Kakashi: -So anyways, Kisame owns Itachi fourteen dollars, at the least.

Naruto: Ahem, can we please get back on script?

Darkxblossom: Naruto's right, guys. Let's just say goodbye and Sasu-chan will treat you all to ramen offstage.

Sasu-chan: WHAT? I did not agree to that! Who the hell's giving me all this crap to deal with?!

Darkxblossom: Suck it up, Sasu-chan and be a man like your brother!

Sakura: Okay, well, that's it for today! Thanks for stopping by, and remember, drop a quick review!

Kakashi: While you're at it, learn some swear words in German.

Sakura: Kakashi-sensei!

Naruto, sighing and hastily pulling down the red velvet curtain before another brawl kicks in: Bye, guys! See you next time!


	5. A Snake's Hiss

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Never. Never. I will never own Naruto.

"**Code R! Code R!**" Morino Ibiki's voice warned through the loud speakers. All ANBU employees stopped in their tracks, trying to remember what exactly Code R was.

Alas, from the scurrying, bustling halls trying to get things prepared, Hatake Kakashi sat in his office, reading yet another new edition of his favorite novel, made only by his favorite fatherly figure, Jiraiya. Deidara burst through his door, hassled.

"Oi, Hatake, what's Code R, un?"

Kakashi turned a page lazily before marking the book and setting it down. "Code R stands for Remember-this-is-a-Drill, Deidara. Everyone's just freaking out because they don't read over codes."

Deidara sighed in relief, plopping onto a loveseat. "Oh, okay. That's good."

Kakashi merely nodded before picking up his place in his book again, while Deidara stayed in his seat, trying to get comfortable. He figured that it would just be a regret to go out there in the halls while everyone thought they were about to die in an invasion or something. Better to stay with Kakashi and his – what's that?

Deidara observed the novel in his Head's hands, wondering. "Hatake, what's the big deal with those books anyway? Are they any good?"

Hidan entered the room at this time, harried, and started chuckling to himself when he saw the mischievous glint in Kakashi's eyes.

Kakashi smiled under his mask and leaned forward. "Deidara," he said solemnly. "Let me tell you a little story about these… sacred books."

XXX

**A Snake's Hiss**

_W-What the hell was that?_ Sakura shrieked to herself. _Was he… was he harassing me or something? _

**No, you idiot, he was trying to make moves on you! Obviously, he likes you!** Inner Sakura coaxed. Sakura shook her head. _No way! Why would he want me when he could have anyone else?_

Inner Sakura sighed. **See? This is how one-sided romances start! And drama! Damn, girl, lots of drama!**

Sasuke watched with an air of satisfaction as Sakura stared, dazed and blinking at him. It was nice to know his touches never failed.

"Um, Sasuke-kun?" A loud, distinguishable voice called loudly through the crowd. The sexy smirk vanished from his lips, replacing it with a sneer.

"Sasuke?" Sakura echoed, confused. "Wh –"

"Shut up!" Sasuke hissed. He glanced around, finding a golden crown bobbing through the crowd. He 'tch'ed in exasperation and started pulling Sakura through the back exit door.

"H-H-Hey!" she protested, blushing when she felt his warm, large hand wrap around her wrist. But she didn't pull away.

**Uh oh, do I sense some chemistry? **Inner Sakura grinned. Sakura shook her head, trying to shudder away the thoughts. _Can it!_ Sakura reprimanded. The heiress suddenly felt the warmth being sucked away from her hand, and cold air breezed through her light dress ruthlessly. She shivered again, pulling her arms closer to her chest to evade from the heartless wintry weather.

"Cold?" Sasuke murmured with a light smirk. She looked up at him, eyes wide.

"Oh, um no! No, I'm fine." She turned away and walked in the other direction briskly, trying to hide her pink face.

Sasuke shook his head, sighing. Damn stubborn girl. He started unbuttoning his blazer as Sakura sat down on a white bench.

**Shit… that guy is **_**ripped**_**, Sakura! Wait… is he… is he about to fu –?**

"Sa-Sa-Sasuke!" she squeaked, twisting her head around as he threw off the blazer. "What-What are you d-do-doing?!"

Light cloth weightlessly fell over her shoulders, and she peeked, seeing Sasuke in a tight black shirt. She blushed. "Why did you –?"

"You were cold, weren't you?" he asked emotionlessly, gazing at her. Sakura nodded mutely.

"I… I wasn't _that_ cold –"

"Whatever." Sasuke said, cutting her off and waving it away with that nonchalant look he threw her. The heiress dropped the subject quickly and began to pull her arms through the sleeves of the blazer, a bit better and relieved. She smiled tentatively at the Uchiha. "Thanks." She murmured softly.

He didn't answer.

He was watching her carefully. And Sakura, suddenly warm, avoided his eyes as much as she could, instead finding her surroundings virtuously appealing.

They had unknowingly stumbled into the middle of the theatre gardens, right where the Fountain of Luck was built. The Fountain of Luck was surrounded by bushes of roses and oaks and cherry blossoms, and it indeed held a grandeur sight. She could feel her breath hitch as she took it all in, the floral scents that gave off the most attractive aroma, and the moon. Oh, God, the moon was the most beautiful thing in sight. Beaming brightly through slivery shrouds of milky-white mist, giving off a dazzling moonlit reflection from the fountain, stained with coins and the white marble of the fountain shining.

Sasuke didn't know what the hell he was thinking. In fact, he wasn't even thinking at all. All he knew was that he staring at her innocent face, the demure smile she wore as she pointed out all the beauties in what enclosed them, stunning, naïve and childlike eyes just staring. Staring. He wasn't feeling at all uncomfortable. Wasn't feeling like he was being observed as a hot male, like he was being undressed with her eyes. Because somehow he felt that all she was seeing was him. And nothing else.

So Sasuke subconsciously slipped his hand into his pocket, flipping her a coin. One for her, and one for him.

She jumped in surprise as the penny thumped into the soft earth. "What… w-what was that for?" She asked, bending down to pick it back up.

"Make a wish." He murmured quietly, ready to throw his into the fountain.

"W-Wait!" Her palm was soft against his. She smiled playfully as she lowered his hand back down to his side slowly. His eyebrow rose; he glared at her.

"Let's do it together." She whispered, pulling her arm up. Sasuke gave her an amused smirk, but nodded, obliging. He waited as she closed her eyes tightly shut, her lips moving fast but softly as she wished. And then, her eyes opened, bright and big. She grinned at him. He threw his arm back, nodding his head at her, and he counted quietly, "One."

_I_

"Two."

_like_

"**Three**."

_you…?_

_SPLASH!_

The coins landed in total opposite directions, but nonetheless managed to penetrate through the water's surface.

Sakura couldn't contain the grin that spread through her face. She giggled and turned towards Sasuke. "That was fun!"

Sasuke gave her a short nod. "Aa."

"C'mon, Sasuke-_kun_! You had to enjoy that atleast a _bit_!" She shook his arm, as if doing so would make him spill. But he only glanced down at her, amused. In so many ways she was still such a small child. Maturity held so little against her.

"…Sure." He said.

Sakura broke out into a fit of giggles again, obviously thinking to herself she was so victorious. But he sighed, shaking his head and casting towards her a look of exasperation. But his irritation was short lived because she had abruptly stopped laughing. Her eyes were wide, and she pointed towards the theatre.

"Sasuke-kun," she murmured.

_Since when has she ever called me Sasuke-_kun_?_

"Sasuke-kun," she repeated. "Look."

The lights were out in the theatre. Everything was dead in silence.

Sasuke pulled her behind him instinctively, feeling his back pocket for his gun as his eyes narrowed.

And then there were screams.

_What the hell is going on?_

XXX

"I HAVE THE CINDERELLA GIRL!" a loud, smooth voice boomed through the sheer darkness. "AND IF ANYONE MOVES OR SCREAMS I'LL KILL HER!"

Ino screamed. "Wha-What the _hell_?"

A warm hand covered her mouth roughly, and her eyes widened. She started squirming around when another hand was placed around her waist, trying to keep her from wriggling.

"Shhhhhhhhhh, dammit! It's Shikamaru!" the voice whispered in her ear. Angrily, she bit into his skin, and he restrained himself from giving out a yelp. Leaning closer, he hissed, "Ino, I swear, if you hurt me I won't save your sorry ass!"

She wrenched his hand away, sneering. "I don't need your damn help! I just _need_ the lights back on!"

"They're not coming back on until those guys get what they want!"

"I can handle myself! I just… I just need my phone." Her hands searched blindly around her purse, and then she cursed. She hadn't thought to bring it. It was still at home, on her windowsill.

Shikamaru sighed, and then turned away. He started mumbling under his receiver, but no one would answer. _What?_ He thought, baffled. Quickly, he started fiddling with the dial, fearing for the worst.

_Oh, no. C'mon, c'mon!_

XXX

"The receiver's dead." Neji whispered to himself, just realizing this now. "Those bastards broke off all transmission."

He whirled blindly to Hinata, who had hid tearfully behind him. "Hinata-sama," he said urgently, "let me see your phone."

Still quite shocked that the lights wouldn't come back on, she fumbled through her purse expertly with her keen eyesight, shakily handing the phone over to Neji. He took grasp of it and slid it open, angrily cursing when he realized that there was no signal, either.

"Neji-niisan…" Hinata whimpered. "W-Why… why…?"

"We're under attack." He replied bluntly. "And someone might get killed."

XXX

"Naruto!" Sakura called, slightly relieved to see the blonde running towards them. All she wasn't relieved about was that worrisome expression painted all over his face.

"Teme." Naruto said severely. "Transmission's gone. Lights and backup power are cut. All ready checked. Can't find Shikamaru and Neji, either. Plus, they have the upper hand." Naruto's face flickered from worrisome to distraught. "They might kill someone."

"We should bring the girls home." Sasuke replied, clipping his voice so it sounded professional like Naruto's.

"But, Sasuke-teme, shouldn't we fight ba –?"

"Look, our priorities right now are to get these girls safe." Sasuke interrupted, holding Naruto's gaze. "We have to do it, Naruto."

The blonde growled. "Look, teme! Someone's _life_ might be endangered over there! We have to fight back or else they might kill someone! And if you're just going to sit your ass down and do nothing about it –" Naruto poked the man's chest angrily, "–then _I_ will. I came to find you because I thought you could help me. Could help _everyone._" Naruto shook his head furiously. "Sometime's teme, you've got to do _more_ than just your duty." And with that said, Naruto ran off, back inside the darkness – and to Sakura's horror – pulled out a white pistol.

"Dammit, Naruto! Come back here!"

"Sasuke…" Sakura breathed. "What is… what-what was with t-that –?"

"Look, now's not the time." Sasuke cut short, flashing off a similar gun. "I have an idiotic dobe to save."

XXX

"Neji-niisan, are you done yet?" Hinata whispered. There was this strange feeling in her guts. It felt like there were knots in her stomach, untying and tying and making her feel so frightened. It was worse than anything with Naruto.

It was _horrifying_.

Neji made her hold her phone light as they slipped their way into the hallway, where he thought the light outlets and fuse box would be. They had to crawl underneath these two goons' legs, and succeeded inconspicuous. He was determined to try and rearrange the cords so that the lights would come back on, though he knew he was no Shikamaru, it wouldn't hurt to really try…

_Okay, blue, green cords… Gotta snap this yellow one…_ With his hands, he ripped the cable a part, throwing it out of the way as the end threads flickered with lost energy. Hinata gawked. _I… I should be strong. Like Neji-niisan! For Naruto-kun! So when he sees me, he can be proud._

"Hinata-sama," he grumbled. "Shine the light to left."

She pulled back from her thought, moving her wrist slowly according to his directions, hoping to be precise. "Like this?" she questioned softly.

He nodded once. "Yes."

She watched in trance amazement as he pulled out some kind of device from his tux jacket, and then started to wire it up with the cables. Attaching a white cord with a blue one and – with raw strength – jerked another cord. The device looked very similar to a GPS system, but Hinata knew it wasn't. It suddenly lit up with a dim blue light. Neji used the hem of his jacket to clean the screen, and then pressed his thumb against it. It gave a small _bing_!

"All right, Hnata-sama." He said, grinning. "Time to bust those bitches." He stood up from his kneeling position, thrusting his hand out for her to use. Eyeing it, she gently grabbed hold, and then drove herself upright, watching curiously as he slickly flipped switches on the fuse box. And then, he frowned.

"Oh, no. What is it?" Hinata wondered.

"This damn fuse box." Neji mumbled. "I don't get it. The cables I cut and redid should have gone and re – ah…" Shaking his head, he smirked to himself, working his fingers with a single switch.

There was a click. The lights flashed a bright white, soaking them in blinding brightness.

XXX

The confident, rich and beautiful Yamanaka Ino had never felt this outlandish, uncomfortable feeling as it surfed through her, easily upsetting the heiress. It made her usual bubbly and direct actions shaky and hesitant.

"Ino, don't be so troublesome." Shikamaru breathed. The two were crawling blindly in the darkness, Shikamaru insisting they go to the fuse boxes. He knew how to fix it, he coaxed her, and so she went along. His hand was on the small of her back, just to keep her from trembling again. The genius knew she on the verge of a nervous breakdown, and he wasn't exactly… _trained_ in that expertise. He even let her hold his white pistol, which was very troublesome, but at least she was too preoccupied with being afraid and didn't ask where the gun had come from.

"OUCH!" Ino screamed, wrenching her hand back. Shikamaru pulled the back of her dress impulsively. Snatching the gun from her grip he shot up, grabbing a figure and putting the nose of the pistol to the side of their head.

"Holy _shit_! Get the fuck away!"

"Naruto, what did you do?!"

"Sakura, get behind me, dammit!"

Shikamaru's eyes widened. He became unguarded. "Naruto? Is that you?"

In a blink of an eye, Shikamaru was overthrown, his hands behind his back in an awkward position and grabbed roughly with a gun jabbed hard to his forehead. "Who are you?!"

The pineapple headed man clenched his fists, closing his eyes as he tried to say calmly, "Naruto, let go of me. I'm Shikamaru."

The blonde's grip loosened, and Shikamaru stumbled forward before regaining his composure. "Shikamaru? Oh, thank God. Where's the others?"

"What happened?" A deep, stern voice added.

"Well," he replied, dusting off his tux, pissy that Naruto could easily beat him, "we got separated from Hinata and Neji when the lights shut off, I've bumped into about eight crying kids, and Naruto here just stomped all over Ino's hand."

"That hurt, you bastard!" Ino shrieked, huffing on the floor. A flash of pink ran towards her – and because none of them could really see well – toppled over the Yamanaka heiress.

"Ow!" they both screamed.

"Shut up!" Sasuke hissed. "They'll hear –"

"So, they've hired _you_."

The three men tensed, whipping around simultaneously with their guns poised stiffly.

They could see the outline of dumpy, skinny man, his hand clutching onto a sniper.

"Aren't you three a little too _young_ to be playing with those dangerous toys, boys?" he mocked in the darkness – oops, scratch that.

The crystal chandelier relit itself, pervading beams of light throughout the theatre hall. Heads looked up, relieved, and children stopped sobbing. Sakura and Ino stared openly at the stick-skinny man in front of them.

"Shit." Stick-skinny cursed, turning red. "What the hell's happening?" he growled angrily.

A bullet whizzed soundlessly, dangerously whistling very near his left ear. He darted out of the way, eyes turning into slits. "Hey blondie! Watch where you shoot that thing!"

Naruto's massive grin stretched through his face, and he readied his pistol again. "Snake member, right? You aren't going to be after this – AH _SHIT_!" Naruto bounced back as Skinny-stick rammed forward, sniper completely aimed at him. Sasuke took this advantage, readying his pistol while the man was still preoccupied with killing Naruto. He growled angrily when he was interrupted by a knife flinging fast towards him, which thankfully he evaded easily, stepping to the side. A woman with her black hair tied back stepped out of the shadows, grinning wickedly. "Your fighting me, cutie." She murmured seductively. Sasuke spat in disgust. "I don't _fight_ women." He retorted smugly. But he winced when his eyes trailed down, finding a senbon needle lodged right through his thigh. Swiftly, he jerked it right out and threw it back at her, hoping it wouldn't miss. Surprised, she could only barely dodge, leaving small cut mark against the side of her cheek. The Uchiha growled again, unsatisfied, rushing forward with top speed, tucking his gun back into his holster and jumping right into her, throwing the woman a smooth punch to the jaw. He smirked as her eyes rolled back for a moment, and then snapped shut. She gnashed her teeth together when her body flew backwards, back clashing onto a marble column. After a few moments for her to recuperate her breathing patterns, she sneered, slowly rising to her feet and blowing a stray lock of hair from her face. Blood was gushing from her mouth and the back of her head, but she ignored it. "Bastard." She muttered under her breath, clicking her tongue displeased. Sasuke smirked. "Tired?" he teased, eyebrow quirked. She snarled loudly, plunking the needle that was lodged in her ebony locks. Her hair cascaded down to her lower backside and she bolted forward, plunging straight for Sasuke.

Crouching, he froze in his position, awaiting her steadily. When she hurtled her fist out, needle at the ready, he grappled hard onto her wrist, ceasing her actions. Smirking, he jerked firmly, twirling her so her back was pushed against his chest and her hands were held behind her. The Uchiha gracefully slipped the senbon needle from her grasp and slid it into his pocket gently.

"Let go of me!" she ordered, outraged, writhing against him. He shook his head, bringing his lips to her ear.

"Game's over." He breathed, smirking.

"What _are_ you anyway? Bulimic?" Naruto sneered, smirking when Skinny charged, enraged, flashing off three small knives.

"DAMN YOU!" he screeched, lunging one straight to the blonde. Naruto, quite stunned, stayed planted to the ground, knowing he wouldn't be fast enough to dodge the incoming attack. Instead, he agilely fastened his gun near his face and rapidly started to twirl it, hoping to deflect the knife.

It worked.

The metal bounced from the pistol's skin and clanged noisily to the ground at the blonde's feet. Naruto bound away, and all the while Skinny was still running, too caught up in his speed and momentum to stop himself. The knife that lay on the ground poked a hole through his sandals as he tried helplessly to stop, and he gave out a piercing, chilling scream. He skidded to an end and dropped to the ground, his foot badly bleeding.

Naruto chuckled and squatted down next to him, pointing cheerfully at his foot. "Ouch."

"There must be another one of you," Shikamaru grumbled, pacing around the two tied up delinquents. Recently, Skinny was now Hachi and the woman was Ami. Naruto and Sasuke had tied the two of them up with piano string against the column Sasuke had punched Ami into, but they refused to say anything else as of now. Neji and Hinata had joined them a couple of minutes after the fight had ended, with Neji escorting Hinata over to where Naruto was guarding the other two confused heiresses after calling ANBU for people to take the two Snake comrades immediately. Sakura and Ino had bombarded the three men with demands of answering their questions, but none had answered, instead deciding to ignore them now and get everything settled later. The Cinderella Ball was called off, and everyone was ushered out by the police force. The Ball's dancing parts were to be held in the town's hall. The only reason the heiresses and the guys got to stay was because they held power, therefore, control.

"Where are your comrades?" Neji demanded icily, glaring at them through pale, cold eyes. Shikamaru had told them they should at least try and get some information out of them before ANBU's Interrogation Force did the same.

Ami turned her head stubbornly, with Hachi closing his eyes, ignoring the world around him. Sasuke wanted to light the two on fire, but everyone had ignored this, instead deciding to just keep persisting until someone broke.

"You guys were too easy." Naruto said, not noticing how the two Snakes winced and turned to glare at him. "Maybe they… underestimated us?"

Shikamaru's fingers snapped. "No, no, that's it!"

The three others turned to face him, perplexed. "What's… it?" Naruto echoed.

"They didn't underestimate us. They were testing us."

"Hah! Well they failed!" Naruto exclaimed, grinning. "They couldn't beat us."

Sasuke stepped forward. "Yeah, well that's not what they were here to do, dobe." His eyes turned on the two. "So, do you guys have photographic memories?"

Naruto eyed him curiously. "What are you talking about –?"

"Do you?" Sasuke repeated heavily, voice low and dangerous.

"They were sent here to study your moves. Ah, very devious of them." The entrance doors banged open, and everyone's heads turned towards two males.

Itachi and Deidara sauntered through in their official ANBU uniform, Deidara pausing at the marble column to swiftly unwrap the two from the string and Itachi holding them tight in case they were to flee.

"Good job, though." Deidara nodded, cuffing up Ami. "We would have come earlier, yeah, but we had some trouble along the way." Deidara was blushing as he remembered a certain speech with Kakashi, but tried to hide it as he moved over to Hachi and did the same thing. Then, swiping his hands, he looked the two up and down, chuckling. "You guys aren't much. I would have expected more, un."

Ami glared. "We were at a disadvantage. They outnumbered us." She replied stiffly.

Shikamaru scoffed. "Neji and I didn't even fight you. It was two against two."

Itachi cleared his throat, taking out two black blindfolds from his breast pocket vest. He threw one over to Deidara, and then started wrapping the cloth over Ami's eyes. He nodded towards Sasuke. "Good job. We'll get back to you guys later. Morino wants these two at the Interrogation Office right away." He then gave a short glance towards the girls in the corner, protected by Naruto. "Might wanna get them home, too."

And with that the two ANBU strolled off, placing the Snake members inside their van and pulling away, leaving the seven all alone.

The four men sighed in relief, lucky to have all the trouble over with.

Or at least… half of it.

Hinata coughed. Ino's throat cleared. And then Sakura stepped up, tapping Naruto on the shoulder with a frown. "All right, show's over. I want to know what's going on and I want to know _now."_

_-_

_-_

_-_

-

-

-

DarkxBlossom aka Dax: Woohoo! Chapter 5 is DONE!

Jiraiya: Oh, yeah. Say, you know quite a lot of young women. Care to share any digits? Like this chic in the picture you have here. Who's she?

Dax (snatching away yearbook): No! That's my yearbook, man! You can't look at that! And what the heck?! You were checking out a TEACHER!

Neji: This is so scarring in so many ways.

Naruto: That teacher doesn't actually look half bad.

Neji (punching Naruto): Dude, shut up! She's not your age.

Naruto: Well, look at her, Neji! Dax, let him see –

Dax (snapping the thing shut): No. Can we just… just get back to the storyline, here?

Neji: _Please._

Naruto and Jiraiya: Fine…

Dax: Okay, thank you! Naruto, care to start?

Naruto: Right! So, as you can see, things are just beginning to heat up in this chapter. But seriously, doesn't everyone agree how _cool_ I was when I like, deflected that knife with my super awesome gun? I mean, it was super-cool!

Neji: Whatever. If _I_ hadn't even fixed the lights you wouldn't _even_ see that knife coming at you –

Jiraiya: PLEASE, GENTLEMEN! I think we all know who the super cool hero in this story was.

Dax: Thank you for noticing, Jiraiya –

Jiraiya: I mean, it's obvious it was ME.

-crickets chirping, everything is silent-

Naruto, Neji, and Dax:…

Dax (chuckling nervously): Right… well then! Neji, please go on.

Neji: Yeah, okay, remember, REVIEW. They help Dax write even faster and longer chapters.

Naruto: PLUS, I gain more FAME!


End file.
